Of Nobles and Pirates
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: Outlook D Keiko younger sister to Outlook D Sabo. Her dream is to sail the sea's with her brothers free and wild. After encountering a celestial dragon the group of kids are forced to run from their home. Follow the group as they meet friends, family, and enemies. Featuring Overprotective ASL brothers. (Law/Oc in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece but I do own Keiko and this plot!

* * *

"Nii-chan where are we going?" A small girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes held her old brothers hand as they ran away from their home and the city all together.

The older blonde looked down at his younger sister. "We're going far away from that place, it's full of nothing but rotten people, we're going somewhere we can be free, Keiko I won't let you turn out like our parents I won't let those nobles keep us in a cage."

Keiko didn't know what he brother was talking about but it didn't matter. She smiled squeezing his hand. Her brother was the most important person to her so she didn't care where they went as long as they were together.

-4 Years Later-

"Sabo-nii where are you taking me now?" Keiko now six years old pouted following her older brother.

Sabo grinned showing off his missing tooth. "I'm taking you some place better than the gray terminal we're going to meet a friend of mine."

Keiko smiled brightly she loved meeting new people. "What your friend like Nii-chan? Is he nice? What if he doesn't like me?"

Sabo chuckled his sister truly was one of a kind. She was so sweet and kind nothing like their parents. Nothing like the nobles who lived in Goa kingdom.

They came to a big tree. Sabo looked around curious. "Oi Ace where are you?"

A mop of black hair popped out from behind a tree. The freckled boy Ace glared at the girl next to his friend. They had met six months ago when they had stolen from the same group, they worked well together and had the same goals.

Ace walked out holding a pipe. "Sabo who's the girl?" Keiko looked the boy over and could see loneliness and pain in the boy's eyes.

She smiled brightly stepping forward. "My names Keiko I'm Sabo little sister, it's nice to meet you!"

Ace stared at the girl for a moment before huffing and crossing his arms. "This is just what we need more baggage you're a girl you don't belong with boys." Ace watched her closely expecting her to burst into tears.

Sabo wanted to object to the way Ace had talked about his sister but he was beaten to it. "Hmm that's true I am kind of baggage aren't I? I mean I can't fight and I can't clean and I'm really clumsy oh but I am good at cooking! All I really want is to be free with my brother so I'm sorry if I cause you problems."

Ace was silent as he looked the girl over. 'She's not like most girls, I guess it couldn't hurt to let her hang around.'

The raven sighed loudly. "Every pirate crew needs a cook so I guess you can stay, just don't get in my way."

Keiko laughed happily and ran tackling Ace in a hug. "Yay thank you! You're not so bad you know."

Ace blushed brightly before shoving the girl off. "Don't just jump me out of nowhere and do not hug me!"

Keiko and Sabo both snickered at the flustered raven. Keiko knew the group would get along quite well. Ace sighed. "Well we've made out quota for today so how about we go hunt?"

Sabo nodded and looked to Keiko. "Don't worry about me Nii-san I'll be fine plus while you two are gone I'll start the fire!"

The older blonde looked conflicted but sighed and nodded. "Alright just please do not burn off your eyebrows again! Or any other part of your body for that matter!"

Ace laughed clutching his stomach. "Y-You really b-burned off your eyebrows? How clumsy could you be?"

Ace stopped laughing when he saw both the blondes faces. They both looked sullen. His eyes widened slightly. "Wow seriously? That bad?"

Sabo groaned nodding. "I love her but my sister is truly the clumsiest person alive! She'd fall down a hill tripping over nothing but air! She's always dropping things and falling down."

Keiko laughed happily. "Hmm I am really clumsy aren't I?" Both boys shook their heads and decided to hurry and get food before Keiko could destroy anything.

The young blonde girl smiled watching the two leave the area. 'I just know we're going to be one big family!'

-2 years later-

"Come on Koko you're the one who wanted to come with me to my place." Ace teased the younger girl as she stumbled through the woods trying to keep up with him.

Keiko pouted at the raven. "Ace your so mean! I'm a lady you should be helping me through here."

Ace rolled his eyes at the lady part. "You're as much a lady as a mountain bear! Beside I told you not to come with me."

Ace jumped over a rock and sat down waiting for the girl he had grown close to over the past two years.

The raven looked up when he heard the shitty old man. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed a young boy with the old man. He seemed Keiko's age if not younger.

Ace held his hand out to stop Keiko from coming out. It would be bad if the old man had seen her.

Keiko hid in the tree's knowing now wasn't the time for her to come out. Ace would tell her when she could come out. She looked out at all the people that had gathered.

Keiko noticed the old man and shuddered he looked scary. Her eyes went to the young boy chasing a butterfly. Keiko smiled brightly at being able to meet another optimistic person.

Ace cleared his throat and spit at the young raven. He didn't like the boy's attitude and he didn't like new people in general.

Garp looked over to the shadows and grinned seeing Ace. "Oh Ace good you're here, this is Luffy he'll be staying with you from now on, well I got to leave so I'll be back in a few months try and get a long."

Garp turned and left knowing Luffy would be fine. Luffy glared at the boy who had spit on him. "Oi! Apologize!" Ace stared down at the boy and scuffed.

He jumped down from the bear and once the old man was out of site grabbed Keiko's arm.

Keiko looked at Luffy who was glaring at Ace. "Oi apologize!" Ace ignored the boy as he kept walking. Keiko looked back at the boy then to Ace who had a stony face.

Dadan looked over when Ace walked in. She glared at the new girl. "Oi who the hell is this shitty brat? Ace make her leave now!"

Ace shot a glare to the red haired woman. "Shut up old hag! I supply the food so Keiko will be eating with us today!"

Dadan looked like she wanted to argue but couldn't because Ace was right. She huffed and decided to try and torment Luffy. Keiko watched everyone go crazy for the meat.

Ace grabbed a piece of the meat and set on her plate glaring at anyone who tried to take it. Keiko grinned at the raven. "Thanks Ace!" He nodded without saying anything.

Keiko knew Ace was just trying to keep himself distant from Luffy and the rest of the bandits so she didn't hold it against him.

The young blonde looked over and noticed Luffy starring at everyone drooling. She sighed before slicing a piece of meat off. She slipped the rest of the meat onto the young boy's plate.

Luffy looked over and smiled widely shoving the whole thing of meat into his mouth. "Thanks! You're really nice ya know." Keiko smiled nodding.

Ace stood and pulled the young blonde up with him. "Come on Keiko let's go." She nodded following the raven out of the room. Ace was in a bad mood and Keiko didn't want to make it worse.

They didn't get far before Luffy ran out behind them. "Oi! Wait, Ace! Let's be friends! I don't care that you spit on me."

Ace glared at the boy and turned taking off into the woods. Keiko gasped and ran after the raven. She was barely able to keep up with Ace.

The raven turned kicking at a tree making it fall over. Keiko gasped in shock looking back to see if the boy was okay. Luffy was fine but wouldn't be able to keep up with them.

Keiko rounded on Ace hitting him over the head. "You idiot! Don't kill the boy he's younger than you!"

Ace rolled his eyes grinning. "Don't worry so much, plus it's that idiots fault if he dies not mine!"

The two bickered back and forth all the way to their base of operations. Sabo raised an eyebrow at the two. "What's going on with you two?"

Keiko pouted wrapping her arms around her older brother. "Nii-san Ace almost killed a kid! Just because he doesn't like someone doesn't mean he can be mean to them!"

Sabo looked to Ace confused so the raven told him the story about Luffy. Sabo nodded along. "Sorry Ko but I'm with Ace what if the boy was able to make it all the way here? He'd find our stash and blab his mouth off to all kinds of people."

Ace grinned smugly at the girl glad Sabo had sided with him. Keiko shook her head sometimes boys were just too much!

-3 Months Later-

Keiko was walking around Gray terminal. Ace and Sabo were both off collecting money for the pirate fund so she was stuck doing nothing.

The girl slipped on a trash heap flying forward and crashing into someone. "Ow! I'm so sorry are you okay?"

She gasped noticing the same boy from Ace's house. Luffy looked up and pointed at her grinning. "Ah you're that girl that was with Ace! Do you know where he went I'm going to be his friend!"

Keiko didn't know what she was supposed to do. She didn't have to wait long though because Luffy had noticed Ace walking into the woods. She ran behind the boy worried.

They came to the giant tree that held the two older boys pirate fund. Keiko didn't know what to say. Luffy had already heard about the pirate fund. "Ace are you going to become a pirate too?"

Ace's eyes widened in shock along with Sabo. The two quickly ran down the tree and grabbed Luffy tying him up. Ace turned to Keiko scowling. "Why did you bring him here?"

Keiko pouted at the raven. "I didn't bring him here! He followed you and I just happened to run into him but before I could stop him he took off after you again!"

Sabo sighed looking to Ace. "Well what should we do? He knows about the pirate fund we can't just let him go."

Ace nodded agreeing. "We'll have to kill him there's no other choice."

Everything was silent for a few moments before Luffy screamed loudly flailing and crying. "WAH! Don't kill me! I don't want to die! Someone help."

Ace turned to Sabo urgently. "Hurry up Sabo kill him!"

Sabo looked at Ace panicked shaking his head. "No way! I've never killed anyone before! You do it!"

Ace shook his head glaring. "I've never killed anyone before either."

Keiko watched the boys shaking her head. There was no way she was going to let them kill the boy he was way too young to die.

Luffy was still screaming a crying. "I don't want to die! Please don't throw me into water!"

Both boys couldn't help but wonder how truly stupid the younger boy was. Ace turned to Sabo nodding. "Alright let's grab him and take him to the river!" Sabo nodded and the two went to grab him.

Keiko looked back shocked when she heard people coming. "Guys people are coming this way we have to hide!"

They grabbed Luffy and pulled him into a bush. They all ducked and Ace cursed when he noticed Porchemy. "Are you sure this is where that brat Ace went?"

Two thugs nodded and Ace cursed. Those two were the men he had stolen from earlier that day. He wouldn't have messed with them if he had known they were with Bluejam.

"Oi let me go you jerk! Ace help me!" Sabo and Ace cursed wondering how the hell the boy got over there so fast without anyone noticing.

Porchemy held the boy up. "Did you just say Ace? Do you know him?"

Luffy grinned brightly nodding. "Ace if my friend! Ah but he was just about to kill me a moment ago."

The pirate grinned. "Boy tell me where Ace is, he took something from me and my friends that we need back desperately."

Luffy looked at him silently before puckering his lips and looking to the side nervous sweat dripping from his forehead. "N-No idea."

Everyone literally felt their eyes bulge at how bad a liar the boy was. 'What a terrible liar!'

Porchemy sighed before deciding to take the boy. He would get answers out of the boy one way or another.

As the group disappeared carrying a kicking and screaming Luffy. Ace and Sabo ran to their stash. Keiko looked at them confused. "What are you two doing? We have to go save Luffy."

Ace rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about him he'll blab soon and they'll let him go, right now we need to move our treasure before those pirates get back!"

Sabo nodded in agreement. Keiko couldn't believe they were going to let the younger boy be taken by pirates. She lowered her head clenching her fists. "Money isn't worth someone's life!"

Keiko turned running away from the two boys. Sabo looked like he wanted to go after her but didn't. "Don't worry Sabo she'll come back soon just let her blow off some steam first." The blonde nodded still worried about his younger sister.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot and Keiko!

* * *

Keiko peaked over the top of a trash heap looking at the small run down hut that the Bluejam pirates had taken Luffy. She was shaking, she had never been in a conflict before, Sabo and Ace usually dealt with those.

The young girl got closer peaking in through a window. She gasped in horror at the sight she witnessed. Luffy was hanging in the air with blood dripping off him and pooling at his feet.

Keiko shook her head. At the moment she truly disliked her brother. "Tell me where Ace is boy!"

She could hear him clearly but it sounded like Luffy had denied because Porchemy struck him with spiked gloves.

Keiko couldn't watch anymore of the boy being hurt. She jumped through the window tears in her eyes. "Stop it! Don't hurt him anymore! What your doing is inhumane! He's not going to tell you anything!"

The pirate's attention went to the small girl. Porchemy lowered his fists and nodded. "Your right girly he's not going to tell us anything, besides it's too late now anyways."

Porchemy grabbed a sword cutting the boy down. Keiko ignored her fear and rushed forward pulling the bloodied boy into her arms. Porchemy looked down at the two maliciously. "You both will pay for what the brat Ace did."

Keiko looked up at the pirate in fear. The man was obviously insane to kill someone because of money it was foolish to her. "N-NII-CHAN!"

Porchemy swung his hand down to end the two kids. "DON'T DO IT!" The wall was smashed to pieces and two boys barreled in looking panicked and worried.

Ace went to attack Porchemy while Sabo made his way to the two young kids. Sabo looked his sister over but was relieved to see she wasn't hurt. "Keiko can you carry Luffy out of here?"

She nodded putting the boy on her back. She stood dragging the boy out of the hut. She waited outside for her brother and Ace.

The two boys came out running. Ace grabbed Luffy off of Keiko and the group took off running. They came to a rocky clearing where they all stopped deciding they were safe.

Sabo handed a medical kit over to his blonde sister. Keiko set to work on the youngest first who was hurt the most. Luffy whimpered and whined the whole time she cleaned his wounds and bandaged him up.

Keiko moved onto the other boys. Once she was done Luffy started crying uncontrollably. "Ah that was so scary! I thought I was gonna die!"

Ace jumped down with his pipe glaring. "Ah so annoying! Shut up! How long are you going to keep crying for? I really hate weaklings and crybabies!"

Luffy instantly went tight lipped at Ace's yelling shocking the three kids. Luffy lowered his head slightly. "T-Thank you….for saving me." Luffy had started crying again pissing Ace off.

The raven growled. "Why you!" Sabo held the irate raven back from doing anything stupid.

Sabo tried calming the boy down. "Hey come on he's just trying to thank us so calm down." Luffy was shaking with silent sobs.

Ace looked troubled by something and Keiko didn't know what was bothering the freckled boy so much. "Why did you tell them? Those guys would kill women and children without even caring!"

Keiko knew then what was bothering the boy. He was feeling guilty about not going to save Luffy sooner. "B-Because if I would have told them Ace wouldn't have become my friend!"

Ace was momentarily shocked by those words. "Isn't that better than dying or getting hurt."

Luffy shook his head stubbornly. "No! Being alone is worse than getting hurt! I hate being alone! I have no one! I hate mountain bandits and I can't return to windmill village!"

Ace looked conflicted. "What about your parents?"

The smallest boy shook his head. "Only grampa no one else."

Ace looked the boy over. "It isn't so bad when I'm around?" Luffy nodded. Ace looked conflicted and worried. Keiko had seen the look many times in the boy's eyes.

"You…want me to live?"

Luffy looked shocked by the question but instantly answered without hesitating. "Of course I do!"

Ace kept his head down eyes shadowed. "I see…Ah but I still hate crybabies and weaklings."

Keiko shook her head laughing at the two boys as they fought. Sabo went over deciding to break up their little argument.

"Okay so now that we have that settled we have another problem, the Bluejam pirates are going to be looking for us and me and Keiko live close to their territory what would happen if one of them snuck up on us while we were sleeping?"

Both boys answered with obvious duh tones. "You'd die." Sabo got a tick mark on his head and nodded.

Keiko moved standing closer to the blonde. Luffy suddenly grinned having a great idea. "You two could come stay with us!"

Ace nodded his agreement. Sabo nodded liking the idea and they all turned to look at Keiko. She smiled nodding. "We could all be together like one big family right?"

The three boys grinned nodding and the group took off towards the bandit house.

-4 Months Later-

Keiko stood next to the tall figure of her brother and two friends. They were sneaking into Goa kingdom to eat something called ramen.

Sabo showed the waiter a golden watch with a crest. She narrowed her eyes at it curiously. The boys and her were lead up to a private room.

Luffy grinned. "What was that thing you showed them?" Ace looked over curious as well.

Sabo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "No idea it was something I snagged from a noble but I'm glad it worked so well."

Keiko frowned noticing the slight crease in the blonde's forehead. Something he only ever got when he was lying. She decided to wait until later to confront her brother.

The waitress brought in four bowls of ramen. Keiko looked at it hesitantly. She looked over when she heard Ace and Luffy making noises of glee. Keiko decided to try it out.

She rose the chopsticks to her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my gosh! This is so good!"

The brothers nodded in agreement calling out for more and more bowls of the delicious food.

It didn't take long for the four to get caught. Sabo cursed and Ace grabbed Keiko jumping out of the window. She squealed holding onto the raven for dear life.

The four were quick to run from the shop. Sabo grabbed his younger sisters hand keeping her level with them. "Sabo? Keiko! It's me!"

Ace paused looking back. Keiko was confused and looked back at the weird nobleman. Sabo lowered his head and pulled Keiko forward. "Hey Sabo that guys calling for you and Keiko you know him?"

Sabo shook his head and started running again. "I have no idea he must be mistaking us for someone else." Keiko looked at her brother worriedly but kept running with him.

The group quickly made it to the edge of the forest when the two boys rounded on the older blonde. "Alright Sabo spit it out who the hell was that?"

The three boys quickly started wrestling. Ace and Luffy choking Sabo. "Tell us already! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Sabo pushed at them and nodded. "I'll tell!" The two boys released him looking at him expectantly.

The blonde lowered his head. "I'm the son of a noble and Keiko is the daughter of one as well."

The ravens looked confused. "Who is?"

Sabo glared at them. "I am!"

The two ravens shoved a finger up their nose looking bored. "So?" Keiko giggled at their behavior.

Sabo sighed shaking his head. "You two wanted to know!" Keiko walked over standing next to her brother.

Ace suddenly seemed to get a good idea. "You all wait here! I'll be back in a minute! Do not leave!"

The three kids waited for Ace for around thirty minutes before he reappeared with four small cups and a bottle of Sake. Ace distributed the cups to each of them.

"Did you know when you exchange cups of Sake you can become family with that person." Ace poured the liquid into the four different cups looking at the three expectantly.

Keiko's face lite up brightly at the words. "U-Um I would love to call you both brothers, i-if you don't mind having such a clumsy and useless sister that is."

Both raven grinned brightly. Ace thumped her on the head lightly. "I'm not very good with girls so be prepared for rough treatment!"

Keiko smiled nodding the four raised their cups clinking them together. "From today on wards we're family!"

* * *

Ages:

Sabo/Ace- 10

Keiko- 8

Luffy- 7


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece but I do own Keiko and this plot!

* * *

The ASL brothers were seething, and there was one big reason why. A boy was trying to hit on their little sister. Acting all nice and sweet and their sister was buying into it!

Keiko giggled at something the young boy had said, he was strange she had decided almost instantly. "I'm sorry I have to go now my brothers are waiting for me."

The boy looked confused. "Who cares just forget about them! Stay here with me and we can play longer."

Keiko frowned not liking this boy very much anymore. "I care and I most certainly will not just forget about them! My brothers are my treasure! Now good day!"

She turned ready to leave but the boy mad that the girl had been leaving pushed her. Keiko yelped as her head hit something hard in the gray terminal. She reached a hand up and felt blood on her fingers.

"KEIKO!" She looked up and smiled when Ace got to her helping her up. His eyes darkened when he saw the blood.

Ace stood turning to the boy. Sabo was right next to him. "Luffy look after Keiko we're going to teach this idiot not to mess with our little sister!"

Luffy nodded standing in front of the girl. Ace and Sabo pounced on the boy. "You little idiot! I'll teach you to hurt my sister!" Ace punched the kid in the nose.

"Get off of me! Your insane a complete lunatic! The lot of you!" Sabo tackled the boy into the dirt punching and kicking. The kid managed to get out from under the two and quickly rushed away crying.

Ace scuffed at the boy. "Absolutely pathetic couldn't even throw a punch correctly."

Keiko stood smiling. She rushed over to Ace tackling him in a hug. Keiko leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. "Thank you Ace! For protecting me!"

Ace's face went red and he nodded patting her on the head. Sabo and Luffy snickered at the ravens red face. Ace growled glaring at the two. "Shut the hell up you bastards!"

Keiko giggled and walked over kissing Sabo on the cheek and Luffy as well. "You guys are the best brothers ever!"

Luffy grinned brightly and Sabo blushed Ace turning even redder. Keiko turned heading for the woods. "Let's go guys Makino's coming over today with Mayor-san!"

Luffy cheered rushing after the girl. The older two quickly caught up with them and made their way back to the bandit's hut.

Later that night everyone was seated around a long table eating delicious food Keiko and Makino had prepared. "When I become a pirate food has to be this good! Keiko you're the best cook so join my crew!"

Ace smirked leaning forward. "No way I'm the oldest so she'll be joining my pirate crew!"

Luffy jumped forward pouting. "No fair! I'll become pirates before either of you so Keiko's going to be my cook!"

The bandits all went silent eyes wide. Someone cleared their throat and Ace and Luffy both went pale. They looked back and did a spit take.

Keiko hid slightly behind Sabo confused. "You guys are still going on about that? What part about becoming marines don't you understand!?" The old man hit Ace and Luffy over the head harshly.

He turned his attention to Dadan. "Dadan!" She was there in a second and got hit on the head as well.

Keiko gasped rushing over Ace and Luffy. "Ace-nii, Lu-nii are you okay?"

Sabo looked slightly pale and backed up a little. "Garp? So this is Ace and Luffy's grandpa?"

Garps attention turned towards Sabo causing the blonde to get paler. "Boy you mentioned something about sailing the sea's too?"

Luffy stood in front of Sabo angrily. "He's not boy! His names Sabo and we exchange cups of Sake promising to set sail and become great pirates! Keiko and Sabo are out siblings now!"

Ace was on his hands and knees with his head down. Keiko stood next to him worriedly. "That mouth of his."

Garp smirked cracking his knuckles. "Oh so the number of idiots who need to be taught a lesson has gone up to three huh?"

Keiko stood in front of the boys glaring at the old man. "You can't be mean to my brothers! We're going to become pirates one day!"

Sabo shook his head. Garp chuckled and smashed his fist onto Keiko's head. "Guess I was wrong the numbers went to four! Women can become marines too so you'll also train to be a marine."

Keiko held the bump on her head tears in her eyes. All four of the kids screamed running out of the hut. Ace held Keiko's hand in his pulling her along. Garp followed calling out to them. "You can't run away!"

Garp threw a punch at Luffy who managed to barely dodge. He next aimed at Ace and Keiko. Ace pulled Keiko out of the way and moved himself. Garp grabbed Sabo and started spinning him.

Garp continued after the boys and one girl. Keiko got thrown into a tree really hard. The others were all beat up too. "Expect less mercy from me tomorrow!" Garp walked away.

Keiko winced her body hurt all over from the running, the hits, and being flung into a tree. The three were by her in seconds. Luffy looked worried. "Are you alright Keiko?"

The blonde nodded smiling. "I'm alright but that old man is a monster! A really strong terrifying monster!"

Ace nodded in agreement. "It's decided we're going to move out of the bandit's hut and build our own house that way the shitty old man won't be able to find us so easily."

The others were readily agreeing. Keiko knew she didn't want to be hit like that for a very long time, she was a lover not a fighter.

The next morning came and Keiko hid in Dadans hut, she didn't want to feel Garps fist of love again. Her brothers had run off into the jungle with Garp chasing them. Keiko peeked out when the coast was clear.

She sighed in relief. Keiko made her way out of the hut she was going to go visit Makino and hope like hell the crazy old man didn't find her there. "Dadan when my brothers get back will you let them know I'm going to Makinos?"

The woman waved her away so Keiko took that as a yes. She hummed as she made her way down the path. 'I wonder what Makino-san is doing today?'

It didn't that the girl long to get to windmill village. She quickly made her way to party's bar. "Makino-san I came to visit!"

Makino smiled at the young girl. The mayor was there too along with some older ladies.

One of the old ladies shook her head. "You ladies like you shouldn't be trekking through the jungle all by yourself, you're a lady you should act more lady like!"

Keiko was confused what's wrong with her coming to visit Makino. Another lady sighed shaking her head. "Your all filthy as well! No man will ever want you as a bride like that."

The young girl didn't really understand what was going on but these old ladies were being rude she knew that much. "Why do I need to be a bride? What's wrong with how I am? Keiko is Keiko."

The last lady shook his head. "The only worth a woman has is to get married and have lots of kids, you should start acting more ladylike or you won't ever find anyone to love you."

Makino had enough of these women talking so badly to a child. "That's enough if you continue I'm going to have to ask you to leave! She's only a small child she doesn't need to be yelled at about how she is."

Keiko could feel tears welling in her eyes. If she wasn't ladylike no one was going to love her? Does that mean her brothers were going to hate her because she couldn't become a bride? No! She didn't want that at all!

Keiko turned running out of the bar. She didn't want to lose her brothers! She didn't want to be alone!

She found the boys quickly Garp was still there but she didn't care she ran into Ace's arms crying. The boys surrounded her quickly worried about what was making their sister cry.

Ace pulled her back. "Keiko what's wrong who made you cry? Tell me so I can go beat the crap out of them!"

Keiko looked at him teary eyed. "I-If I don't become a bride will you all hate me? Because I'm not ladylike will you stop loving me? Please don't leave me! I promise to become more ladylike! I promise I'll become a bride so don't leave me!"

Ace's eyes darkened he was going to beat the crap out of whoever told his little sister that. "Keiko! Nothing will ever make us hate you!"

She looked up at him shocked. Sabo nodded grinning. "We don't care if your ladylike or not if anything we prefer that you weren't, your our little sister and we'll love you no matter what!"

Luffy nodded grinning. "Shihihi! Koko doesn't ever have to become a bride! If someone tries to take you from us, we'll beat them up!"

Ace and Sabo couldn't help but agree more they'd definetly beat the crap out of any guy that wanted their little sister.

Keiko wiped her tears away nodding. She was foolish to believe her brothers would hate her for something stupid like that. She grinned hugging her brothers. She was happy they were together. They were her brothers and they'd always love her no matter what!

* * *

Just for anyone who's curious this story is going to be very long, and probably around chapter 20 or 30 I'll be bringing Law in. There will be romance between Law and Keiko. Law's not really tagged in this story because it's focused around the ASL and their sister.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own One Piece but I do own Keiko and this plot!

* * *

-One year Later-

Keiko sat at Makino's bar drinking juice. The boys were putting the finishing touches on their new home and they wouldn't let her help. It was supposed to be a surprise is what they told her.

The young blonde hummed to herself, she was bored without her brothers. Makino smiled at the young girl. "Where are your brothers today Keiko?"

Keiko looked up smiling. "They're out building our new home, they said I wasn't allowed to help because it was a surprise."

Makino nodded giggling. It was very sweet the boys were doing that for her. It was probably because her birthday was coming up soon.

Keiko swung her legs sipping her juice, she didn't like it when her brothers left her all alone but there wasn't much she could do about it. Ace was the oldest so what he said goes.

The young blonde jumped off the bar stool heading for the door. Makino looked over to her confused. "Keiko where are you heading off to?"

The blonde smiled innocently. "I just want to go play, I'm bored and I want to meet some kids my own age, Ace and Sabo usually won't let me go play with other kids."

Makino looked worried, she knew if Ace and Sabo didn't want her to play with others there was most likely a reason for it. It probably had to do with the fact that one look at Keiko and most could tell she came from a higher status. She had a fancy little dress and her features were beautiful as well.

Keiko didn't see the problem in playing with other kids so she made her way out of parties bar. Keiko's blue eyes sparkled with excitement when she saw a group of kids running around.

"Ne, can I play with you guys too?" They stopped playing and looked at her before glaring.

Keiko was confused she didn't think she did anything wrong. "Go away you stupid noble! We don't want to play with your kind! You just want to look down on us don't you?"

The blonde shook her head, she knew now why her brothers told her to stay away from others. Other kids her age were mean. She flinched backing up when they started to throw rocks and sticks at her. "Go back to your fancy home we don't want you blah!"

-(With the Boys)-

Ace was grinning stupidly along with his other brothers. They had finally finished making their new home and couldn't wait to show it to their sister. They knew she would cherish and love it.

The freckled boy opened the door to parties bar expecting to be tackled in a hug by his little sister. He looked around confused seeing and hearing no trace of her.

Luffy ran up to Makino looking confused. "Makino! Where did Keiko-nee run off to?"

Makino bit her lip nervously. "Well she said she was going to go out and try to make some friends with the other kids in town, I tried to tell her not to but she didn't really listen."

Ace's eyes widened before narrowing. He cursed turning around running out the door. His two brothers were right behind him. Knowing how Keiko was she was probably hurt and crying wanting her brothers.

-(With Keiko)-

Keiko sobbed trying to cover her head from being hit by the rocks. "Stupid go away! Nobles are disgusting! No one wants you here!"

She looked up and her eyes widened a fairly big rock was headed right for her face. She threw her hands up trying to protect herself but never felt anything.

Confused she opened her eyes looking up and gasped. Standing in front of her was the prettiest guy she's ever seen. He was wearing a kimono and had light make up on his face.

The man turned to her and kneeled down. "Hey are you okay little one?" Keiko nodded amazed by the male.

He chuckled ruffling her hair before standing up. "Noble children shouldn't try to play with normal kids they usually don't get along well, you should hurry home before your parents get worried."

Keiko frowned. "Who are you? Oh I'm not a noble either, I have no parents just my brothers."

The geisha was surprised. "Hm you really do look like a noble though, well besides that my name is Izo and I'm a commander of the Whitebeard pirates!"

He knelt down next to her grinning. "Since you said you were an orphan then how about when you and your brothers get older come out to sea and john pops crew, I promise a spot will be open for you."

Keiko giggled nodding. "Thank you Izo-san but my brothers are in charge so it's up to them! Ah it's late I need to get home see you later Izo-san."

Izo watched the girl run off and couldn't help wondering what her brothers were like seeing as the girl herself was so kind and carefree, she definitely wasn't a noble no matter home much she looked the part.

Keiko didn't get very far before someone's arms wrapped around her. She went to scream but the person placed a hand over her mouth. "Hush it's just me."

She sighed n relief and turned around but flinched seeing Ace's angry glare. "You idiot! I told you not to try playing with those kids they're bullies now look at you your all banged up."

Keiko pouted at being yelled at by her big brother. "I'm sorry, I promise not to do it again."

Ace nodded satisfied for now. He grabbed her hand making his way towards his other two brothers. He felt intensely relieved knowing his baby sister wasn't too badly hurt and seemed to be fine.

Later that night the kids stayed in their tree house all curled up in a ball. Keiko had her arms wrapped around her freckled brother. "Ne Ace are you still awake?"

He grunted to let her know he was listening. "Are nobles bad?" Ace didn't waste a second before nodding.

Keiko felt tears well up in her eyes. "T-Then does that mean I'm bad too? Sabo-nii said me and him were nobles so we're bad people?"

Ace's silver eyes widened in shock before sitting up facing her. "You may be a noble but you are nothing like them! As far as I'm concerned, you're not! You're my baby sister an that's it! Beside you'll always be given crap because of your title but as long as you never take it to heart and always believe what your brothers say you'll be fine."

Keiko stared at Ace in amazement before wrapping her arms tighter around him. "Thanks Ace-nii, I love you."

He gazed down at her his eyes softening slightly. "Love you to Koko."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own One Piece but I do own Keiko and this plot! Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Ace-11

Sabo-10

Keiko-9

Luffy-8

-3 Months Later-

Keiko hummed to herself as she walked through grey terminal. She was looking for wood for their tree house. They night before a big storm had come through and tore off some of their roof and floor.

She picked up a decent looking plank of wood nodding with how it looked. Keiko jumped startled when she heard a gunshot coming from close by.

Keiko took off towards the sound curious to see what was going on. She came to a giant pile of trash and peaked over the top. What she saw made her eyes widened in horror.

Ace and Luffy were on the ground being stepped on! Sabo had his back turned to them standing in front of the creepy noble guy from before. "Please if I go with you please leave my brothers alone!"

The noble man was smiling greedily. "Very well, I'm assuming your sister isn't around any longer is that correct?"

Sabo nodded knowing it was something all three brothers agreed on. Before they could take Sabo away Keiko stood up. "Wait!"

All attention went to her and her brothers looked at her horrified. Ace struggled trying to throw the guard on him off. "Keiko! You idiot run!"

Keiko shook her head looking the noble in the eyes. "I have a deal for you sir, one you will very much like are you willing to listen?"

Outlook's eyes were shinning with greed. He knew he could get much money from his daughter with her looks. She looked like angel glowing blonde hair and shining blue eyes. "Very well girl I'm listening."

Keiko looked over her brother trying to gather the last bit of courage she had. "Let Sabo-nii go, let him stay here in grey terminal and I'll go with you, you know as well as I do that with me you could probably get a way higher price than marrying Sabo off, I'm sure with plenty of training you could even sell me off to a celestial dragon."

That was all it took. Outlook shoved Sabo away eyes glinting. "Very well then come along, it just so happens a celestial dragon will be coming here at the end of the week I'm sure he'd love you once we clean you up."

Keiko was shaking, she was absolutely terrified but there was no way she could let her brother be taken from his dream. She couldn't be that selfish when her brothers have been nothing but kind and protective of her even though she was so useless.

Sabo was pushed to the ground just like Ace and Luffy. He struggled screaming profanities at the nobles back. Luffy was crying uncontrollably and Ace had tears in his eyes as well.

Keiko turned smiling brightly. "Thank you for loving and protecting me all this time, even though I was so useless and clumsy, you three will always be my brothers so thank you for allowing me to know happiness for the past nine years I love you all!"

Outlook scoffed and grabbed Keiko roughly by the arm dragging her towards the gates. Sabo was now crying along with Ace and Luffy. They were screaming and kicking trying to break free from the Bluejam pirates.

Once the gate closed behind her Keiko finally let her tears fall freely. She tried wiping them away but more soon followed. Outlook rolled his eyes looking at her in disgust. "Stop that useless crying, you're a noble now and nobles do not cry."

Keiko sniffled as she finally managed to stop her crying. They stopped in front of a giant mansion like house. Outlook dragged her in and threw her at a maid. "Clean her up and lock her in her room, she'll remain there until the celestial dragon arrives."

The maid nodded bowing and rushed off pushing Keiko in front of her. They went into a giant bathroom that was all white. There was a tub full of hot water and Keiko was dumped into it.

She stayed quiet as the maid washed her hair and cleaned her up, She remained quiet even as she was dragged to a room and thrown in a lock clicking shortly after.

Once alone Keiko finally allowed her tears to fall again. She sobbed curling up into a ball hiccupping occasionally. She missed her tree house, she missed her brothers, and she missed being free.

Keiko cried herself to sleep that night, alone without her brothers and terrified of what her future held for her.

-Break-

Ace was pacing in anger. He didn't know what to do, if it was Sabo he knew the blonde boy could take care of himself, he knew Sabo would be fine but Keiko was different, she was sweet and kind, she wouldn't last two days around all those people.

Luffy was crying in a corner of the hut and Sabo was clutching his hair mumbling to himself.

Luffy was the first to take action he stood eyes shining with determination. "We have to go save her! We can't let Keiko stay there she's not like them!"

The freckled boy scoffed glaring at the ground. "That would be all fine and dandy but how are we supposed to get in there? What are we going to do after? We can't stay here they'd find us and just take her back!"

Sabo sat up eyes glinting. "Then we'll just have to leave sooner than we thought."

The two ravens looked to him questioningly both wondering what he was talking about. Sabo looked to them grinning. "We'll gather supplies, secure a boat, get Keiko and then we'll leave here we'll set sail find a strong island and stay there until me and Ace turn 17 then we'll all set sail together, we can worry about the captain stuff later."

Ace was silent as he thought through what Sabo had said and nodded. There was really no other choice, they couldn't leave Keiko in that place, they couldn't lose their little sister.

Ace nodded determined. "We'll take two days and secure all the supplies we'll need, then we'll go get Keiko after that we'll sail to the closest island before getting a map and finding an uninhabited island to stay on until we're old enough to set sail on our own."

The brother stood and put their hands together. The cheered loudly and Sabo started handing out jobs. "Ace you'll be in charge of getting us a boat and food, Luffy you'll be helping Ace find food and be letting Makino know about our plans, I'll secure all medical supplies and other things we might need remember we are on a time limit, in four days a celestial dragon will be coming here and he'll most likely try to take Keiko we have to be gone before then."

The brothers all nodded in the morning they would get their supplies as quickly as possible and get their sister back, they wouldn't let Keiko be taken from them!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own One Piece but I do own Keiko and some of this plot!  
I'm really sorry for such a short chapter I promise the next one will be longer! Thank you to all who are still reading this story, let me know what you think and if there is anything specific your wanting to see in this story!

* * *

Keiko looked down at her red and slightly swollen hands, she sniffed trying to stop the tears from coming. She had been there for three days now and still nothing she did was good enough for her mother or father.

The blonde could hear cheers down at the docks, the celestial dragon had come earlier than what anyone was expecting, and Keiko was scared she didn't want to be sold off to some noble.

Looking out in the direction of gray terminal just made Keiko sadder, they had burned the place down to the ground and there was nothing left. Keiko didn't know if her brothers made it out alright or not she didn't know anything.

The door behind her was flung open and the annoyance known as Stelley sauntered in. "Oh your not doing your work like father told you to, your going to get another beating."

Keiko glared at the ugly boy. "What do you want? Why can't you just leave me alone already!"

Stelley glared at her before turning his nose up and walking out the door slamming it close. She sighed looking down at the worksheet she was working on.

It was roughly thirty minutes later when her door was thrown open again, her mother rushing in looking excited. "Hurry we must get you ready, lord Jalmack has requested to see you, to determine if you'd be a good match for him or one of the other celestial dragons."

Keiko felt dread fill her, she didn't want to go meet this man, she didn't want to be married off like some kind of object. Keiko didn't say anything as her 'mother' put her in a light blue dress that had frills and white bows. Her hair was naturally wavy so it was left down.

The blonde woman grabbed Keiko by the arm and dragged her out of the room towards Outlooks study where the celestial dragon and her father were sat talking.

They knocked before opening the door. Keiko stood up straight keeping her chin up slightly she curtsied to the celestial dragon before giving a shy smile. "Hello, nice to meet you lord Jalmack."

The over weight man looked down at her and she could see he clearly thought she was beneath him. "This is the girl correct?"

Outlook nodded giving a fake smile. "Yes she only nine years old right now but she is very well gifted, she can cook beautifully, and her singing voice is like nothing I've ever heard and she is smart."

Jalmack stood and approached her. Keiko tensed up slightly wanting to back away but she kept her shy smile up and didn't move a muscle.

The dragon gripped her chin tightly and jerked her face up making Keiko wince slightly from the pain. He studied her for a moment before looking into her crystal blue eyes and nodded. "I might have someone she would be suited for."

Both of Keiko's parent's eyes gleamed with greed. Jalmack pulled out a photo of an older man in his twenties. "This here is Doflamingo, he is a warlord, king of his own land, and has the blood of a celestial dragon, he would work best with your daughter, I'd offer you 1,300,000 beli."

Outlook grinned eagerly and nodded. "Yes we'll accept! Let's just sign the paperwork and you can take her when you leave out country."

Keiko was in shock, she knew it was a possibility that she'd be sold but she just never thought it would actually happen, she was being sold off, she was losing her freedom and she was only nine years old.

Keiko left the room and rushed to her room falling onto her bed sobbing. She missed her brothers, she wanted to be back with them in their tree house the three arguing over who got to take her with them. Being free, she missed it all.

Keiko looked out at the night sky wondering what her brothers were doing now or if they were even still alive. 'Ace, Sabo, Luffy, I miss you so much please be safe.'

-(Break)-

Sabo looked over his freckled brother worriedly, they were already one day behind their schedule and it's because Ace had gotten lost during the fire and came back all burnt up, even Sabo wound up hurt, his eyes was bandaged and so was his arm.

Dogra came into the room looking panicked. "Guys! None of should go anywhere near gray terminal or Goa, a celestial dragon just pulled in."

The brothers looked over eyes wide in alarm. Ace struggled pulling himself up. "What do you mean! Tell me your lying Dogra! The dragon isn't supposed to come until tomorrow!"

Sabo started pacing again running his unhurt hand through his hair. "This is bad really bad, we need to leave tonight!"

Ace stood up wincing at the pain in his body. "Sabo I can go to the boat you and Luffy need to go and save Keiko, we can't wait around any longer we have to save her NOW!"

Luffy and Sabo nodded they both knew Ace was right they had to go, and they had to go now. They both helped Ace up grabbing the small few things and saying their goodbyes to the mountain bandits.

They left Ace at the boat, the freckled boy was annoyed that he was so useless when it came to saving his sister but he knew he'd only get in the way so he'd get the boat ready for departure as his brothers got Keiko.

The three looked at each other and Ace placed a hand on Sabo shoulder. "Go get out sister back!"

Sabo nodded determined, he wouldn't let his little sister suffer in that unloving place any longer. Sabo turned his back on the boat looking at the walls surrounding Goa. "Come one Luffy let's go save Keiko!"

* * *

Next chapter will feature saving Keiko, setting sail, and finding an island and getting settled, also Garp finding out they left!


End file.
